dimensionsfandomcom-20200223-history
Marie Flynn
Marie 'Mari' Elizabeth Flynn (although her true first name is rarely used by her, and thus her name is pronounced as in Marie as opposed to Mary) is a character in the Dimensions series. She is first introduced in Book Four at the age of 16, as an agent of the USA's Special Digital Control Organisation (SDCO), a result of her parents' tragic death when she was 13 by a Monochromon, leaving her orphaned. After meeting the Tamers and becoming involved in the events of Book Four, she moved to Japan with them upon their return from New York. Her growing bond with DarkRenamon led both to her both becoming a Tamer and the discovery of her true nature as the Second Angel of Control in Book Five. She is in a relatively stable relationship with Ryder Stevens. Her partner is, as previously mentioned, DarkRenamon. Character Mari, when she entered the series, perhaps due to her lack of interaction with other children of her age, and a growing attachment to Ryder, began to follow the group, and particularly him, around. She later appears to regret this 'clinging on' at first sight, despite the relationship that developed as a result. As a person, Mari is usually determined, although tends to break down under heavy stress, something she ends up being on the wrong end of a lot due to her new career as a Tamer, and also due to the unusual events that occur to Ryder, such as his murder of Taiki Araki, and the subsequent trauma. To boot, his injury-induced coma, subsequent pair of deaths, and the revelation that, within his coma, he kissed his former crush Ivy from his world, further placed stress on her. Mari, as a Tamer, started off inexperienced and weakened relative to other Tamers (due to her partner's lack of access to higher levels), although was eager to learn how to improve her skills. Her and her partner, DarkRenamon, have a great deal of respect for each other in their relationship, and a keenness to improve their strength and skills, with a goal to achieve biomerging. As an Angel, she uses her abilities both in and out of battle, to control objects, although it takes a lot of power, and she was not particularly skilled at it at first, usually making a mistake when using it on smaller items. Over time, she has mastered her powers of control to an extent that she uses them to fight with Ryder over trival things like the television remote, moving it to herself while Ryder rewinds time and brings it to him. This is perhaps not the most practical or ethical use of such powerful abilities. Appearances Book Four Book Five Book Six Angelhood Mari, as the Second Angel of Control, has various powers over space. She is able to control objects and their movement, although it requires much energy to do so. Primarily, this ability is used to sync up events to create a more favourable outcome, and hence is known as 'Synchronicity'. Her additional powers when biomerged are as yet unknown, as she and DarkRenamon have not yet achieved this level. Trivia * Mari's name is an allusion to the song '(Is This the Way To) Amarillo' by various artists, including Tony Christie and Neil Sedaka, which mentions a 'Marie'. This is alluded to by the title of the chapter in which she is first introduced. * Mari was inspired partly by Vesper Lynd, a character in the Bond film Casino Royale, although she is far younger and American rather than French like her inspiration was. Nonetheless, both came from a government background until they fell in love and left, despite still retaining tenuous links. Whether Mari's fate will parallel that of Vesper is yet to be seen. Category:Original_characters_in_Dimensions Category:Characters Category:Angels Category:Tamers